<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always Kind To Me by CelestialUnicorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818077">Always Kind To Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialUnicorn/pseuds/CelestialUnicorn'>CelestialUnicorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GreedFall (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, D'Orsay(F), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, One sided, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, future love triangle, trying somthing new</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialUnicorn/pseuds/CelestialUnicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Constantin was cruel to the other children but he had always been kind to me"- De Sardet. </p><p>A (hopeful) series of brief moments in time where the relationship between Constantin and De Sardet could be explored.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Constantin d'Orsay/De Sardet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Foolish Protector</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HI! Thank you for checking this out! I'm not the greatest at writing summaries but I've had a couple of scenes in my head I've wanted to write down since playing the game. I will not be 100% sticking to what exactly happens in the game as this will be my own artistic interpretation but some plot points may make it in. Though other characters may pop up here and there in other chapters the story itself will mainly focus on Constantin and De Sardet. I hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Foolish Protector</h1><p>Once more Constantin found himself trapped in the inescapable grasp of his father's study. He had been pulled in there by the helm of his collar whenever his father had found some disdain with his antics. So the true question was not what had he done but what had his father found out about. Whatever the case was Constantin had reserved himself to react with indifference. There were only so many times he could pay his father's shouting lectures any mind and that had run out when he had still been in his boyish years.</p><p>He had planned on remaining quietly indifferent yet the silence instead of the screaming had been a change in routine he had not been expecting. He shifted in his wooden pillow stuffed chair finding it more and more uncomfortable the longer his father's silent yet unrelenting gaze fixated on him. </p><p>“Not that I don't love our little talks,” he said in humorless disdain that dried the tone of his voice. “But why exactly am I here?”</p><p>For a long moment, his father didn’t answer and Constantin grew faintly concerned. Not so much for his father's health but that he would have to remain in that blasted chair for all eternity. Eventually, though his father slowly receded back into the recline of his own chair. </p><p>“Lord Balish” </p><p>The name itself caused Constantin to tense and all in one moment he understood exactly why he was there.</p><p> <em>That man</em> </p><p>“Ah yes, he came up for the springtime blooms if I recall” Constantin replied causality shrugging a shoulder without a bother to the topic at hand. He would lose this game of wills; he knew it the moment his father uttered that bastard's name. His blood ran far too hot and emotions intertwined with each other daring to boil up to the surface as memories were recalled. Still, he could try to keep his temper and keep what had been his all his reasons for his recent actions over the past month. </p><p>“As he did ten years ago and if I recall right you and he did not have the best relations” His father’s tone was not familiar, nor warm but calculating and monotone. It was not something Constantin was exactly used to. From his mother yes his father on the other hand was a different matter. </p><p>“Well you know boys will be boys” Constantin remarked with a faint twitch of a smirk at the corner of his mouth. There was a cruel delight that twinkled in the corners of his blue eyes when recalling those memories. Balish, Edgar Balish had been a terror in their youths a bully that lead blind and stupid sheep. In those years rank only mattered when their parents were around and all had taken a vow of silence in regards to how they conducted themselves. Not for loyalty to one another but in earnest fear of what would be brought upon them if the adults caught wind of any of their doings. </p><p>Balish delighted in terrorizing his fair and gentle cousin. Each summer he had committed some different kind of slight against her, pranks that went slightly too far,  teasing aimed at the disfigurement that marked her as different.  Nick-names that found their way onto each of the other children's lips. Constantin had been woefully unaware of the relentless abuse she had gone through. The scorn and guilt still heavy on his heart when he thought of the numerous times she must have cried alone when she sought solitude away from everyone. </p><p>He had only found out what had been going on behind his back when by accident he found his dearest one crying in the library. Oh, how she had tried to tell him it was nothing and had tried to make excuses but he heard none of it. His senses were engulfed in the tears that burst from her eyes, the way her face had reddened from both embarrassment and pain. The way the makeup she wore over her mark smeared and the dark color showed through the thin layer of concealer. They had been ten years of age than when he had felt himself shift and change. From that day on he hounded Balish like an avenging angel that knew not the term of mercy.</p><p> Any time Balish had come for his fair cousin Constantin would be there. His manner of shielding his cousin where insults coated in poison, quiet threats given when no other eavesdropping ears could hear aimed all at Balish and the faceless children that allied themselves to him.</p><p>He had thought Balish would have learned his lesson when his family had stopped visiting the palace during the spring not four seasons ago. </p><p>Evidently he had been very wrong. </p><p>“You both attended the ball two months ago did you not” His father stated more than asked. “And since that time, Balish has been disgraced and lost his engagement to Lady Amilia’s daughter.” </p><p>The cruel twinkle that had danced in the blue of his eyes had dissipated and in its place, a hard glare creased over his brows. Constantin’s hands tightened on the armrest of his chair.  </p><p> <em>It’s not enough.</em> </p><p>Lord Balish-- lord in only title as of now had suffered blow after blow to his reputation in the coming months. He and his whole family had lost their wealth with supposed friends and allies turning their backs on him when various secrets had found their way into the salons. Some had been true and some had been fabricated but distinguishing which was not a concern when all had been so distasteful entertaining. He wanted more though, he wanted to see the bastard placed in the stockade where local children threw ripe fruit and rotten vegetables at him. He wanted to hear Balish’s parents wail and cry louder than they already had and not for him but for the title they had lost. He wanted Balish to suffer so completely there was no way he could ever attempt at pulling himself out of the mud and back into court. </p><p>“He insulted Serena,” He said his voice was on edge with a heat on the verge of exploding. If it was an apology his father was looking for he would not get it. Constantin would tear Balish apart again and again without hesitation and only regret that he couldn’t do more.</p><p>“He referred to her as a beast in a dress! He called her other things I dare not repeat again” The memory alone caused him to shake a fresh and renewed rage. She had been so posed so refined in her reaction. He had been drunk and she had paid it little mind. But Constantin saw it, the way when she stopped herself from touching her mark, the way her smile didn't fully form itself. Such insults he had though his fair cousin had grown a thick skin too but Balish had a way of finding old scars and opening them anew.  He snapped, jumping to his feet as his hands threw themselves up into the air. “He insulted her honor with No provocation mind you!” He sneered without gritting teeth while his father sat still so perfectly unbothered by his son's outburst. </p><p>“So you outmaneuvered and outplayed him” His father finally spoke and for all the anger Constantin held within, it dissipated in an instance. Was that--had that been approved in his father's voice?  </p><p>Without a word he slowly sat back in his chair. </p><p>“Your mother is particularly pleased. To be rid of a rival in such a short period of time and so completely is not something either of us thought you had in you. Lord Karin and Lady Marline where friends of Balish in your youth yet they have not stepped foot at court unless summoned by me” He spoke yet Constantin said nothing. “I had not thought anything of that until recent events, You're doing I suppose as well.”</p><p>He still did not speak. There was no point. His father knew the answer well enough. </p><p>“They bullied Serena as well. I should assume she has no idea of your interventions does she?”</p><p>Constantin shook his head slowly. Of course not. He would never let his fair cousin know what he had done for her. Her tender heart would hold the burden of his actions. She was a gentle thing.  </p><p>“What's the point of this?” Constantin finally asked, feeling as though his nerves were at their breaking point. He knew his father well enough, a moment of pride for his son was not something he would dwell on and not something he would pull Constantine into his study for. </p><p>“You have proven yourself capable of playing the game. Your mother would have plans for you but instead, you will become the governor of Teer-Fredee” His father spoke in a matter of fact way while he leads forward gathering up the necessary paperwork of what held his plans. </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“I am not asking.”</p><p>The air shifted out of his lungs and had Constantin not been sitting down he would have tumbled over. Though the mysterious island promised safety and freedom away from court life he could not bare the thought of being separated from his dearest cousin. That would be too much and far too cruel.</p><p>“You cannot-” He had meant to argue but the heavy hand that rose to silent him halted his protesting words.</p><p>“Serena would be your legate” The words came out so casually so bored in their tone it told Constantin all had been prepared well before this little exchange with his father. </p><p>“You might be more capable than I had first given you credit for but you are still a fool of a boy. Serena already has connections to Theleme and has unlike you shown great dedication to her studies as well as the congregation. However-- if I find you failing in your appointed duty she will return back to court and you will remain on  Teer Fradee” his father said, flickering his eyes over the vanilla-colored paper in his hand. </p><p>“Do you agree to these terms?” </p><p>Constantin had no choice, not really. it was a hollow question with no freedom to say no and yet-- he was free of court, free of his parents and Serena would be with him in a world they could carve out for each other. It was plain to see the terms of this deal were more in Constantin's favor on the surface but what was his father's true aim? The old man had never been the charitable sort even with close relations. Easily the reward his father had bestowed onto him, as the old man had so elegantly put, could become a punishment with Serena's return home. 

For the life of him Constantin could not pin down what exactly his father was up to. In the end, it didn't much matter if the old man was so pleased with his ability to play the game of intrigue and lies than Constantin would keep playing and make an empire for his fair cousin and himself. </p><p>“If you insist.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What is Love?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First I want to thank everyone that has taken an interest in this little story of mine, thank you so much! Second, this chapter doesn't have much in dialog but I really wanted to explore Constantine's inner point of view.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1> What is Love? </h1><p>
  <em>What is love?</em>
</p><p>Weren’t parents supposed to be a childs first example of what love was? Of course, the prince and princess of the congregation set themselves up as examples for Constantin to learn from. How words could curve and twist in their double meanings,  the way a slow and carefully laid out plan often yielded the best kind of results and how poisons where the creative and cunning man's weapon. </p><p>Examples of love on the other hand? The nearest they came on the best day was a cold mutual agreement. He had never seen his father utter a tender word nor his mother expressed any interest that ventured out from court intrigue. </p><p>He had thought he found the definition of love through the fairy tales his governess had read to him on the hot summer days when his father had meetings with various self-important men and Constantin's presence was seen as a nuisance. Of course, she told him stories that revolved around adventure and daring deeds and he wouldn’t deny that he did, in fact, adore them but it was the stories of love that kept him up at night with quiet wonderings. </p><p>He had wanted to recreate that feeling his governess had read to him, that dreamy feeling where the dull grey of the world bloomed into an assortment of colors, that feeling that chased away the loneliness that gripped his heart. He wanted the gentleness of understanding, he wanted the unconditional love that didn’t offer itself in terms of deals or prerequisites.</p><p>It was a strange foreign concept one that he in his adolescent years had tried to uncover. Lust and desire had been misinformed guides upon his journey. He had found himself in so many beds with lovers that spoke poetic words of cherished feelings and he had returned them in kind. Yet they had all ended the same, boredom set in when the novelty of new experience wore off and lush had been satisfied. </p><p>
  <em>What is love? </em>
</p><p>Bitterly he had begun to believe it to be nothing more than an invention created by poets to ease their guilt when taking a married lover to their bed. </p><p>Lust. </p><p>Lust he thought he understood when he abandoned the concept of love finding in his self-discovery it was nothing but a lie. Lust was simple and for some years he had an acute understanding of the concept. It was a game really, a game he took quite a bit of joy in especially with it yielded such pleasurable results.  Yet like love he was woefully unaware of the complexity of his hedonistic ideals. </p><p>Lust had taken  Constantin by the hand and guided him away from the ladies in their summer gowns and the men in their uniforms to a destination he had never considered. The sweet scent of honey and wildflowers had been his first step towards in his path of quiet shame. That intoxicating aroma combined together teased his sense of smell bidding him into the parlor room of his aunt's estate. While he crossed the threshold to that waiting room with its creamy colored walls the delicate strumming fingers plugged at harp strings creating a tune that buried its melody into his mind.  Forever he was certain it would echo its ghost-like melody in his memory in perfect clarity when privacy granted him the opportunity to relieve himself of his tightening desire.</p><p>He had gone to the manor with reasonable intent with the topic of his governorship and the premise of a new adventure with his dear cousin had been earnestly what he had desired to talk about. But when that melody--when that scent and the sight of her gown tightly pushing the plumpness of her breasts up while the curls of her hair dangled from the bun that sat upon her head it was an equal coordinated assault that attacked his senses. In that defining moment, even when he would peer back into the lateness of his memories he could see feel that all too familiar craving that came to life anew. </p><p>“Cousin of what do I owe the pleasure?” </p><p>He thought he had understood lust, he thought he understood how desire was formed, created, and in certain times manipulated. It was a concept that was closer to his parent's teachings than he would have admitted to in his younger years. Far from the idealized concept of love from whom his heart still quietly ached for. When it was lust that burned in his chest at the sight of his fair cousin his heart fell with sorrowful regret. </p><p>“I have wonderful news!” </p><p>Constantin would make a choice, one that would bury down the unspoken desires that family could and would deem sinful and unwelcomed. To have Serena's dear mother, his beloved aunt, embarrassed by the failings of his desires let alone the spite he knew his mother would twist into the fault of his lucky star were events he could see all to clean in his mind's eye.  He could not--would not wound her, not in splitting the fragile bonds that held her world together or in the ways that lust had done to so many of his past lovers. Constantin had in cold truth regarded their anger and pain at the time with little care and little thought. Yet the thought of his fair cousin's sweet face contorting into that painful expression when his lust was satisfied was something he could not bare and knowing he would be the one to cause it created scars and cuts deep into his heart. So he would push it down. She would not bare the burden to know and inwardly when tempting thoughts or honey wildflower scents threatened his resolve Constantin would assure himself that slowly these feelings would burn out as they often did..</p><p>Surely. They had to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was really fun to write. I love the complexity of Constantin's character and the little dialog pieces that give you an idea of who Constantin was before the start of the game. Personally I feel like Constantin would have been bi-sexual (another way alluding to his love of De Sardet regardless of their gender) I'm thinking of having most if not all my chapters more than likely will be in Constantine's point of view.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>